Love is like a Sin
by KinMetaru
Summary: There is a new student that is acting strange around the twins, she says she is there to protect them, but From what? who is she? what is she? Is she really there to protect them? Why does she put herself in danger? RinXOC I suck at summaries please give it a chance


**A/N: Hey, I really wanna do an Ao no exorcist fanfic and suddenly I got this idea it's a RinxOC! I hope you like it, please also read my NaLu story ****_"The Salamander &his Queen."_**** Please enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no exorcist, only the plot and my OC ;)**

_*In Mephisto's office* _

-So my dear Kuromi Abaddon, I hope you respect the rules, and you don't mess up with the Okumura.-Mephisto said to a girl that was in his office with long red hair, and red eyes with a little of gold on them, spiky ears just like Rin's, and sharp fangs, she was wearing the true cross academy uniform and was petting a little wolf with red and black fur.

-Jaja, don't worry _Mephisto Pheles- _Kuromi said teasingly and with a smik in her face

-Remember it's Johann Faust V in public and in the _school_! – Mephisto said

-Come on Mephisto, no one can her us, it's only you, me and Amaimon.- Kuromi said while pointing at Amaimon that was currently eating candies while watching them.

-Well anyway I need to go I want to do a little observation on that brothers before they are my teacher and classmate.- She said as she jumped from the window to a tree

-At least use the door like a normal person!- Mephisto said to her

-I don't think soo!- she sang as she got away

_*In the hallways* _

Rin was running through the hallways, he was late again to go to class

-Yukio you dumbass, why didn't you wake me up?- he muttered to himself but he was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice when he bumped into a girl making her fall

-I'm sorry!- he said and looked at the girl she had long red hair, and red eyes with a little of gold on them, spiky ears just like his, and sharp fangs, she was wearing the true cross academy uniform and alittle wolf with red and black fur was with her.

-No worries, my name is Kuromi Abaddon and the wolf is Yami- she said with a smile and eyeing Rin, of course she knows who is him, that's why she took the opportunity to talk to him by "bumping" into each other.

-I am Rin Okumura, nice to meet you, but now I gotta go to class I'm late, see you around!- he said and started to run again

-Of course we'll meet again and very soon, son of Satan- Kuromi said to herself with a creepy smile

Timeskip 

*Later in the class* 

All the exorcist were in the classroom when Yukio entered with a girl following him

-OK class let me present you miss Kuromi Abbadon, she will study with us from now on.- Yukio turned to her.- Please introduce yourself.

-Hello, my name is Kuromi Abbadon, nice to meet you please take care of me!- she said smiling

Rin was shocked, she was the girl she bumped with earlier, he didn't imagine she would be an exorcist.

-Please seat down beside Rin, Kuromi- Yukio said pointing to Rin

-Of course!- She walked to Rin and sat down.- So we meet again son of Satan.- She whispered to him.- Rin was shocked and looked at her , Yukio noticed and also listened what she said but decided to talk about it at the end of class.

_Timeskip_

Kuromi, Yukio and Rin stayed after class suddenly Yukio took out his guns and pointed to Kuromi that was sitting on the desk behind Rin.

-What do you want? Demon of darkness and chaos, and don't lie or I shoot.- Yukio command Kuromi and Rin was prepared to Take out his sword; Yami sensing this transformed into a big wolf

-Whoa whoa whoa… calm down Yami, I have this under control.- Kuromi said and Yami turned back into the little wolf, then Yami took out her own sword that was white with a little of red, black and gold.- OK, let's get this party started Satan's offprings.-She lauched herself at the twins she was surrounded by red flames, but in that moment Mephisto appered by the door.

-Excuse me miss Kuromi, but is this how and undercover demon and Arc Knight exorcist should behave?-Mephisto said and Kuromi put away her sword and was prepared to run way but Mephisto blocked her way, the twins were shocked they really didn't expected this, her rank was higher than Yukio's

-Would someone tell me what's going on?!-Rin yelled

-Well you see, I'm here to protect you from the Vatican, they want to use your blood to bring back the most powerful demon, but they need to sacrifice you, so I was sent here to capture you, but well we are both demons so I decided to protect you.-Kuromi explained.

Rin and Yukio couldn't believe it they wat to bring back a demon, they want to kill them and there was another demon in the class aside from them… What the Heck!?.

**A/N: Well this is it, what do you think is it good? Should I continue? Let me know! **


End file.
